The present invention relates to a foldable cradle, and particularly to a foldable cradle able to be collapsed to a very compact volume.
Various types of cradles have been used throughout history for babies to sleep in and are invaluable items in a bedroom or nursery. However, many cradles are inconveniently cumbersome and so there is a need for a lightweight cradle, particularly one which can be folded easily to a compact volume, thereby permitting it to be stored in a smaller space and also be transported conveniently.
A frame for a conventional cradle, as shown in FIG. 7 usually comprises a support rod 71, and an oblique base rod 72, distal ends 73 of the support rod 71 extending over respective distal tips of the oblique base rod 72, and a U-shaped rod 74 with a rocking motion generator 75 attached thereto is coupled to lower portions of the oblique base rod 72. However, this style of cradle cannot be easily assembled and dismantled resulting in an inconvenient volume when it needs to be stored or transported.
Thus, the present invention provides an improved cradle to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.